<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Доза by SquadOfCrazyKoloboks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284010">Доза</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquadOfCrazyKoloboks/pseuds/SquadOfCrazyKoloboks'>SquadOfCrazyKoloboks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Gen, Minor Character Death, Violence, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, каннибализм, насилие</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquadOfCrazyKoloboks/pseuds/SquadOfCrazyKoloboks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех есть своя зависимость...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Доза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переношу эту работу с фикбука</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Какие зависимости Вам известны? Табак, алкоголь, наркотики, социальные сети, компьютерные игры... Их великое множество. Но поверите ли Вы, что есть такая зависимость, как убийство? Именно такая вот жажда и терзает душу Джека. </p>
<p>Вот и сейчас Хирургу нужна доза. Доза чьей-то боли и смерти. Ему необходимо заполнить пустоту, выгрызенную одиночеством. Найти нового "друга". И утолить голод. А это значит, что новая охота начинается.</p>
<p>Боль в груди и зов тёмного божества заставляют идти на поиски. Их так просто не унять. </p>
<p>Эта ночь была во истину прекрасна. Сияла полная луна, окружённая скоплениями звёзд. В воздухе витала свежесть после недавнего дождя. Безглазый медленно шёл к домику, что находился на окраине какого-то городка, ожидая скорого насыщения. Торопиться ни к чему. Пока что.</p>
<p>Миновав ограду, охотник осмотрелся. Никого. Можно смело продолжать. Самый простой путь внутрь - окно второго этажа, которое было как раз приоткрыто. Может ли это быть приглашением? Будем думать, что да. Залезть не составило особого труда, не так уж и высоко. Где же "друг"? Ах, вот она, мирно посапывает в своей мягкой постельке. Джек бесшумно приблизился, пронзая добычу взглядом. Главное, чтобы любопытные соседи сейчас не помешали. И полиция. Новых проблем только не хватало... Ой, кажется, женщина проснулась. </p>
<p>Хирург вцепился в её плечи своими цепкими руками, заставив несчастную выть от испуга и боли из-за пронзающих кожу когтей. Женщина, ещё не отошедшая от сна и не понимающая происходящее, пыталась как-то вырваться, но у нее не хватало сил. Что с ней делают? Кто это вообще? Всё тщетно. Для неё. Один удар в челюсть и она уже меньше сопротивляется. Хах… Джек перерезал жертве горло скальпелем, та даже нормально сказать ничего не успела. Да и не нужно, разговоры сейчас явно лишние. Хрипы, кровь, выпученные глаза и почти никаких криков. Вот, она уже умерла, распластавшись по алой постели. Вопить и звать подмогу уже не сможет. Никто не отберёт нового “друга”. Интересно, поняла ли она, что погибла?.. Облизав кровь с пальцев, Безглазый вспорол ей живот, чувствуя заполнение пустоты в себе. Чувство блаженства... Умиротворения и чего-то ещё, очень приятного и тёплого...</p>
<p>Свершилось.</p>
<p>Свежая алая кровь медленно стекала по скальпелю, что был в его руке. Достигнув пределов холодного металла, она капнула на деревянный пол. Так тихо... Джек вытер оружие о простынь на кровати жертвы и медленно потянулся к разрезу в мёртвом теле. А пару минут назад это тело было живым... Оно ещё даже не остыло. Так даже приятнее, нежеле копаться в хладном, уже окоченевшем трупе. Хирург отложил на время свою маску в сторону, извлёк одну почку и, поднеся её ко рту, откусил кусочек. Во все стороны брызнули красные капельки. Как же хорошо...</p>
<p>Теперь Чернобог доволен. </p>
<p>Парень покинул участок и зашагал в неизвестном направлении. Луна освещала ему дорогу, только куда она приведёт его? Что же дальше произойдёт? Быть может, позже узнаем.</p>
<p>Завтра уже скоро.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>